


Always you

by spacecadetv



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetv/pseuds/spacecadetv
Summary: "Move" I command my body, but like always, nothing happens. I wish I could hold her, feel her warm lips pressed against mine even if it was for the last time. I want to feel her body against mine.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	Always you

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken this from my wattpad drafts, it was written when I was 16 so please be nice.

"No matter what, I'll always love you Max Caulfield" Sniffles a coarse voice. "Please don't leave me, oh my god" She pleads with a single breath, her voice cracks.

My body aches. I wish I could move but I'm paralysed, held down by some unknown force.

 _Move_ I command my body, but like always, nothing happens. I wish I could hold her, feel her warm lips pressed against mine even if it was for the last time. I want to feel her body against mine.

I want _her_.

As crazy as it sounds, I'm in love with my best friend. Like not just platonic friend love, but the romantic type. I'm certain she loves me too.. but I'm not entirely sure.

Chloe's the badass rebel friend that you can't help but love. From what I remember she had blue hair and was really cute. She's _always_ so cute, without even trying. I wish she'd stop being so fucking perfect.

"Max," Her soft voice catches me astray. I feel her fingers intwined with mine. "Please wake up baby. Please. It's been five months already and if you don't wake up soon they're gonna -"

_Wait hold up?! I've been stuck in this catacomb for five whole months?! It feels like an eternity._

Chloe breaks down in tears. I want to comfort her and tell her everything will be okay.

"I'm not loosing my best friend. If you die, I die too. That's what best friend's do right? Yeah I'm sure of it,"

_Chloe, no! You have so much to live for. I'm not worth dying for._

I hear a muffled commotion seconds before I feel a familiar sensation on my lips. I feel dampness run down my cheeks, down my chin.

"Max, fight this. Please... for me. I'll be back tomorrow okay? Don't wait up," She laughs lightheartedly.

I hear the sound of her footsteps growing further and further away. My heart begins to sink.

What if I don't make it to tomorrow? What if I'm stuck in this never-ending catacomb forever?!

No Max, now's not the time to worry about that shit. Worry about staying alive for Chloe... Warren.

Oh my god _Warren_. He must be so fucking worried.

The strong, pungent smell of bleach reaches my nostrils. Ugh, hospital's are gross. I never was really fond of hospitals, ever since I had one bad experience when I broke my arm from falling out a tree, I vowed to never go to another hospital again.

But here I am, on my deathbed. Helpless and pretty much already considered dead. 

I wonder what would happen, how time would change if I died? Would anything harm Acadia Bay? Would Chloe be okay? Would Warren be there by Chloe's side?

As hard as it is to think about, I think I'm okay with dying.


End file.
